


Hurt

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter is injured.





	Hurt

Peter flinched as the cloth to his costume brushed against his open wound. A headache started to form and the teenager groaned. The aftermath of battling a villain certainly wasn't a good one.

The elevator opened and Peter's knees bent, causing him to hit the floor. In a second Tony was by the teen's side, helping him to the nearest seat. "Christ, what the hell happened?" Tony asked, as he looked over at his young lover's injuries.

"Just you know everyday villain junk. It's not that bad, right?" The teen's brown eyes meeting the older man's.

Tony sighed, "FRIDAY scan." The man only hoped that nothing was broken on the inside.

"Bruised ribs, sprained ankle, head concussion." FRIDAY listed off all of Peter's injuries of his late night fighting.

The brown-haired man gave the teen a dark look and walked away to get the first aid kit. Tony came back to see Peter struggling to keep his eyes open.

The genius quickly gave Peter a light slap on his cheeks to keep Peter awake. The teen slowly opened his eyes and muttered an, 'ow'. Tony didn't respond and focused his attention on patching up his danger seeking boyfriend.

"There you go. Keep your eye open, you need to stay awake for a bit." Tony informed the teen.

"Hard though." Peter mumbled.

"Um okay well, how about you help me with a new upgrade with your suit?" Tony suggested.

"Really? That'll be so awesome!" Peter cheered softly.

Tony smiled, "Yeah, okay let's stand up."Peter leaned forwards and gave Tony a sloppy kiss.

"You're the best." He mumbled against Tony's lips.

"So are you, come on let's go start."


End file.
